


Haiku #2

by Alliquay



Category: haiku - Fandom
Genre: Haiku, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliquay/pseuds/Alliquay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5-7-5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haiku #2

Sunshine in my eyes   
I'm journeying in the car  
Off-key sing-a-long!


End file.
